You love him?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'Draco plus one'


****Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.****

* * *

**You love him...?**

**It's now exactly 12 days, 4 hours, 6 minutes and 77 seconds ( Hermione has kept time ) since Draco fucked his Hermione in the bathroom.**

They've been dating since, but Harry and Ron doesn't know yet.

Professor Snape knows since he met Draco and Hermione outside the Slytherin dungeon and found out that they are dating, but of course he hasn't told anyone and even if he did he'd never tell Harry or Ron because he hate them.

Draco and Hermione are walking on the way to Hagrid's house. It's Hermione's idea to tell him first and ask him if he thinks Harry and Ron will get mad or not.

"Mione, why the fuck do we ask that old animal-crazy fat freak for advice?" says Draco, who doesn't like Hagrid.

"Draco, sexy one...please be nice. Hagrid is my friend and since you and I are dating now it's gonna be a bit weird if you hate him." says Hermione.

"I'll try for you, sexy." says Draco, his voice mature and noble.

"Thank you!" says a happy Hermione with a bright smile.

When they get to Hagrid's house, Hagrid is pleased to see that Hermione comes to visit, but is very surprised and confused ike hell when he sees that Draco Malfoy is with her.

"You and Malfoy?" says Hagrid. "Please explain."

"Hagrid, don't judge me, please..." says Hermione. "That's sort of what we're here to talk to you about."

"Uh...what do ye mean?" says Hagrid "Draco isn't keepin' a curse over you, is he?"

"No, I'm fine." says Hermione with a nice friendly smile. "12 days ago, Draco and I hooked up in a bathroom and we've been dating since."

"What 'bout the fact that you sorta...well, how should I say...uh, hate him?" says Hagrid.

"He is not that evil once you get to know him and I love him now." says Hermione. "Do you think Harry and Ron will go mad when they find out that I love Draco?"

"You've not told 'em?" says Hagrid surprised.

"No, we wanted to tell you first." says Hermione.

"Hermione...Ron and Harry are your friends, they'll understand." says Hagrid.

"I hope so..." says Hermione.

"Draco, do you really love Hermione? I hope you ain't usin' her..." says Hagrid.

"I actually do love her. She's my sexy slutty witch." says Draco in a deep manly tone.

"Sexy and slutty...that sounds nothing like Hermione." says Hagrid.

"Awww, Hagrid." says Hermione. "You have no idea what kind of girl I can be if I want to."

"My woman's got a great del of stamina in bed." says Draco as he give Hermione a kiss.

"Whatever, as long as you don't hurt her it's fine by me, I guess." says Hagrid.

"Okay. Thanks, Hagrid. See you another time." says Hermione as she and Draco leave Hagrid's house.

As they walk back to the castle, Hermione and Draco meet Ron and Harry.

"What...? Get the bloody shit way from her, Malfoy!" screams Ron in a loud angry tone as he draw his wand.

"Go shit yourself, Weasley!" says Draco as he draw his wand too.

"Never, Malfoy." says Harry as he draw his wand.

Blasts of red energy fly from the 3 men's wands as they battle.

The 3 pulses of magic strike each other a one single point in mid air.

"Malfoy! You leave me no other option." says Harry.

Harry swing his wand and cast the Sectumsempra curse on Draco.

"What the fuck?" screams Draco in pain as his chest is slashed open.

"You damn shit." says Ron as he use a spell to send Draco flying face first into a nearby tree.

Harry and Ron can't believe their eyes when suddenly Hermione starts to cry and run over to Draco to help him.

"Draco, I'll take you to Professor Snape so he can heal you." says Hermione.

Harry and Ron are too confused to anything more than just look.

Hermione gives Draco a kiss and then help him to Snape's office.

6 hours later, Draco is all healed.

"You feel better now?" says Hermione when she meet up with Draco outside the Great Hall.

"Sure, I'm okay thanks to the good professor. He created that curse and fortunately also the spell to heal the damage done by it." says Draco.

"That's nice. Are you strong enough to fuck me?" says Hermione.

"Of course, Mione." says Draco.

"Let's find a bathroom then. My pussy is wet and waiting for your dick." says Hermione.

When they get into a bathroom, Draco pull off Hermione's robe and dress.

"Ah, I love your sexy lace underwear, baby." says Draco.

"Thanks, it's just to turn you on my man." says Hermione.

Draco pull off his robe and unzip his pants.

"Your dick is hard. Fuck me now." says Hermione she pull down her panties.

"I'm going to bang you." says Draco as he thrust his dick all the way into Hermione's pussy.

"Yes, do me. Make me your own slut." moans Hermione.

"Holy shit, your pussy is so damn soft." says Draco.

"And you love that." whisper Hermione.

Later as their long 7 hour fuck-session comes to an end.

"Bloody awesome." says Draco in a dark many tone as he cum inside Hermione's pussy.

"Mmmm, yesss! Oh my goodness, so nice." moans Hermione as she cum too.

"That was a really good fuck, Mione." says Draco.

"Yes it was. Very sexy." says Hermione as she pull up her panties and put her clothes back on and don't wipe her pussy clean, keeping Draco's cum in her for som extra fun.

Draco put his dick back inside his pants and then he and his girlfriend leave the bathroom.

"Wow, seems like we lost track of time. How long did we fuck?" says Draco.

"7 hours...7 totally bloody awesome hours of real hard fucking." says Hermione.

20 minutes later, Hermione still tired after the long ( and also nice ) 7 hour fuck, enter the Gryffindor common room where Harry and Ron are waiting for her.

"Hermione, where have you been? We didn't see you at dinner..." says Harry.

"And why the bloody shit did you hang out with Draco Crap-Brain Malfoy and helped him?" says Ron.

"He's no crap-brain, Ronald. In case you guys want know, Draco and I are dating now." says Hermione.

"You love him...?" says Ron.

"Yes and as my friend you should respect that." says Hermione.

"Why? He's such a rude egocentric asshole anyway." says Ron. "I don't get why you wanna date him."

"I'm free to date whatever man I find suitable and Draco is man enough to bang my pussy hard, something you are apparently too shy to do, Ronald." says Hermione.

"I prefer to masturbate..." says Ron.

"That's lame. Real men fuck their woman hard for 7 hours." says Hermione.

"7 hours of sex? That's what you've done so long." says Harry.

"Not that you need to know, but Draco fucked me in a bathroom for 7 hours, yes." says Hermione. "I'm tired so I'll go get some much needed sleep. Goodnight."

**The End.**


End file.
